deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:UNSC Leviathan vs The Resolute/@comment-28969153-20160708214946
Yeah no, this is heavily in the Resolutes favor. Heres why: Main Weapons: A standard MAC cannon round at full charge is officially stated to have 2.7 e14 Joules of kinetic energy, and Marathon Class ships have two of these After some digging, I found a book called "Star Wars Official Cross Sections", and it states that a single turbolaser round can with 200 Gigatons TNT equivalent of force. One conversion later, and that amounts to about 8.368e20 Joules of forces. This is only regular turbolasers, I might add, not the heavy variety that the Venators use on them, of which there are eight. So yeah, easy edge to Resolute Armor/Shields: Marathon Class ships about 1.9 meters of titanium for armor. In other words, the only thing standing between someone on the Levi and the concentrated equivalent of several thousand nuclear bombs (Im not even exaggerting here) is less than 2 meters of metal. The Resolute, on the other hand, can just pump a shit ton of power to particle shields, which were designed to protect against projectile weapons, launch some fighters to protect against enemy fighters, and just kick back and laugh as the Levi wastes ammo trying in vain to breach the Resolutes shields. And its unlikely the Levi can punch through, considering how the Resolute withstood 6 enemy ships firing at it at once with peak shields during the Battle of Ryloth Edge: Resolute Fighters: Marathon class ships are stated to have 24 Longsword interceptors. Longswords can get a max airspeed of around 21,000 KMH with around 50 G's of acceleration (These are the best fan calcs I found. Official numbers are practically non-existant). Venator class ships are stated to have over 400 fighters, interceptors and bombers. The ARC-170, the heaviest fighter they have, mind you, has 4,600 G's of acceleration and a max airspeed of 46,000 Kmh (These are official numbers, thanks to that book I mentioned 2 categories ago). Being outnumbered almost 17 to 1 while the enemy all have faster and more manuevable fighters? Easy edge to The Resolute Standard soldiers: Leviathan-Most UNSC soldiers at the time of the Levi were conscripts or hastly trained, although to their credit, there were veteran and properly trained units as well. Resolute-All combat personel were clones, bred since their very creation to be the ultimate killing machines, and given state of the art weapons and armor to help. Edge: Resolute Special forces: I will agree that Jedi are kinda useless against physical weaponry- wiedling soldiers. Clone commandos and ARC troopers if we add them would even the playing field, but UNSC would still win. Im not going to say EVERYTHING is in the Resolutes favor. Edge: Leviathan Commanders: You did downplay Wulf by saying he was a clone, which he isn't because he was born on coruscant, but again, I'll agree with you here. Edge: Leviathan Now, Im going to adress some the results. "The Levi's main cannon is Better"-As I showed in the first category, nope. "Levi is more maneuverable"-A venators main cannons have a fast tracking mode, so doubt that will be much of an issue "It tanked a plasma torpedo"-Unless im reading something different, it barely survived that shot "Lightsabers can't punch through Spartan shields"-If an energy sword can cut through spartan shields, than so can a lightsaber. "Spartans can tank force like attack"-All Didact did was throw back the Chief a few feet. Not things like picking him up and throwing him through out into space. Or picking him up, pulling him closer, and stabbing him. Or anything else force powers can do. "Levi has greater numbers"-Because being outnumbered is completely new to clones Before you call the upon how canon "Star Wars Official Cross Sections" is, while yes it was made before the disney takeover, there wasn't any word that I could find stating that it is non-canon, and nothing in the book ever covers anything that isn't in the movies, so it would be safe to say these are canon books. Look, I tried my hardest to give the Leviathan as much credit as I could. I really did. There simply is no way for the Leviathan to compete with all the advantages that the Resolute has.